partner conflict
by xposeidonxcoolx
Summary: Elodie is forced to go to a school because of her rare blood and partner up with a vampire.Elodie and her partner must over come obstacles and deal with other students at the school to escape or in other words graduate.will love spark between Elodie and her partner,read and find out characters may be Ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my new fanfic hope you enjoy it.**

**warning:characters may be ooc.**

**disclaimer:I don't own diabolik lovers only my own character who will be the main role in this fic **

**without further ado the very first chapter to partners conflict,Enjoy.**

**Elodie's pov.**

Hi my names Elodie,I'm sixteen and your going to be reading about how my life took one hell of a I've got fuckin whiplash.

I was in my dad's car,gazing out the window and watched the trees surrounding our car runs away as we travelled at was a perfect setting sun which created a lovely sun set painting the plain baby blue sky with red,orange and had been a very quiet day for me so far as I didn't have any friends and I didn't really talk to my 'family'.

I was adopted you i was just a baby I was;left on a doorstep,in the rain,in a basket,at night and when my dad found me i was wailing uncontrollably and was holding tightly onto a ring.I can only confirm one of these as being true and that was about my was silver and had a red ruby inside of was writing carved into the inside of the ring but it was in a different language so I don't know what it ring was too big for me so one day i went out and got a black leather necklace and looped it through the ring and ever since then the ring has been dangling from my neck.

I looked over at my 'dad'.He was bold,with a little beard at the bottom of his chin and wore wasn't the best looking man alive but he wasn't completely ugly but personality wise he was a very nice person and did everything he could for he was very nice and caring his wife wasn' was a, 1)bitch,2)slut,3)flirt,4)evil cow and last but defiantly not least she was self centred and made herself and her daughter look best and everyone else like had green eyes and long brown hair,she was also a thieving bitch.I remember when I was younger that she tried to steal my ring and then when i told dad she lied and said she did no such thing but later on into the night i snuck into her and dads room and found it in her jewellery box.I don't know why but I had an instinct to keep the ring with me at all times and if i didn't have it i felt incomplete.

And like her mother,chelsea my so called 'sister' followed suit and thought it was her mission to be the biggest diva ever was my age and we also went to school was like the ringleader from the plastics from mean was queen bee and had everyone worshiping her and she was also a spoiled she was beautiful,with long brown hair like her mothers that she let fall freely down her back and she had sea green eyes,perfect straight and white teeth and a killer body but she ruined her appearance with the sort of person she was and that person was a bully.

All she ever did was criticise other people and made herself bigger than anyone I grew up with chelsea we were told that we were twins but as we got older we looked and acted completely different from each other.I had black hair with sky blue eyes and I was quite small.I wasn't midget short but just under average and had a good figure and because of this I sometimes got hit on which irritated the shit out of me.I was also called names and bullied by my sister and her friends when she found out I was adopted.I didn't care though.I was never really offended by words until the day I turned 14 as well as being attacked with words I was also Physically attacked.

Flashback

_I had been walking to school by myself and when I arrived at the school gates chelsea ran up to me with a big smile on her face.I was quite curious as to why because she was never nice to me and then she held out her hand and in her hand was a little box._

_"i got you a present"she said with a smile but with a evil glint in her eye.I slowly took it and opened it and inside was a piece of paper._

_"whats this?"I asked her and unfolded the paper._

_"It's your real parents address,"she said,"I thought you might want to meet them"she said still holding a smile._

_I stared at the paper and smiled and said"thanks"_

_"Ive got to go now see ya later"she said in a perky voice and ran away.I continued to look at the paper and turned around and started to address on the paper wasn't too far from school,so I though I might see them but when i arrived i regretted ever was a huge forest and there was an eerie silence.I walked around and bits of twigs snapped under my feet and then i walked into a clearing._

_I stopped dead in my was a swelled in my eyes as i was wondering what was happening and the I hear bundles of chelsea and her goons walked out from behind a grave stone,their faces red from were three of them including chelsea._

_"I can't believe she actually came"the first goon said_

_"I know right how pathetic"laughed the second goon._

_"so gullible"chelsea said._

_"whats happening?"I had asked them._

_They all laughed and chelsea spoke"we're just seeing how pathetic and useless you were, to think you actually came to see if your parents were here don't you get it nobody wants you,nobody loves you,you are meaning less and you should just die"she spoke with so much passion in her voice._

_A tear rolled down my cheek and the other three laughed some more and i turned around and got myself lost in the forest.I had found a tree and sat down and leaned against it.I started to sob for half an hour and then I had calmed my self when i stopped crying I continued to sit against the tree and eventually I fell an idiot I was._

_I woke up and the sky was now dark and starts were shining.I gasped at how long I had been asleep for.I grabbed my school bag and got my phone was eight at night,I had been asleep in the forest for nine hours as I had left around eleven in the morning.I quickly got up and began to run through the forest hoping to find away out so I could go home._

_I continued to walk around aimlessly for half an hour making no progress what so ever and it was getting darker and colder by every second that ticked past on the clock.I gave a sigh when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed me from behind and pushed me up against a tree.I could feel my pulse sore through the roof in fear.i could make out any features but I could see two outlines,two likely men and most likely to do some horrible things._

_I squirmed in the guys grip but that just made him grip harder causing me to gasp._

_"now now no need to resist I'll give you the best time of your life,"He said laughing,"Me and my friend here will take go's so it will be extra fun"There was something familiar about his voice but I didn't know what._

_The guy that gripped me to the was moved his head and looked at the other guy and nodded and I could hear footsteps approach me and then I felt a cold hand on my stomach which snaked its way up higher.I squeezed my eyes shut,wanting to cry and have never gotten myself into this situation,when suddenly the hand that was about to abuse me was torn away and was followed by a shrieking scream._

_"What the fuck!"screamed the one holding me and it was then that I realised that the one holding me was a boy from my school and another one of chelsea's followers and then suddenly he disappeared into the darkness of the night and I fell to the ground.I took deep,deep breathes and stood up.I slowly turned in a was no sound.I couldn't see a thing.I started to hyperventilate and then I passed out but remembering never hitting the floor,instead a pair of arms caught me and when I woke up I was on my doorstep._

_End of flashback_

Ever since then I grew a backbone and learned to fight back.I still wondered to this day who it had been that saved me and I wish i could thank him or at least I thought it was a he but I was also kind of scared of the person that saved me as when i went back to school the next day the two that had attacked me went missing and a week later they had been discovered in a ditch,dead.

However i moved my thoughts away from that as a huge black hummer started to accelerate and was about to crash into dad slammed on the brakes and we skidded off the road and into a whole time i was the car finally stopped moving I looked at my dad and saw him was probably from shock as I couldn't see any wounds on him.I sighed in relief and got out the car and was prepared to give the driver of the hummer a piece of my mind and trust me the words weren't going to be pretty.

I walked around the car and up to the black had tinted windows so I couldn't see inside.I walked around the car to the drivers side and opened the door.

"Oi motherfu-"I started but soon enough a clothed hand cupped itself around my mouth and nose so I couldn't breath not only that though but I could smell something on the cloth and soon after I started to black out but just before I saw a body in the back of the care with a hood over her or his head and then I felt a hood go over my own head.I wonder who else was in my situation.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I woke up inside a room.I was laying down and a bright light invaded my sight.I blinked multiple times and sat up.I looked around.I was in a cell but when I stood up the bars in front of me slid open.I frowned trying to remember what happened,had I been arrested?It wouldn't have surprised me if i had.

I concentrated and tried to remember and then I crash,the hummer,dad,cloth.I had been kidnapped.I walked slowly over to were the bars had once held me and looked was and empty hallway.I looked down one end and it was a dead end and then I looked down the other and there was a door.

As I didn't have much choice I sighed and walked over to the door and gripped the handle.

"shit's about to get real"I said preparing myself.I pulled the door open and I was immediately grabbed and when I opened my eyes I was in another room,sitting in a chair at a the other side of the desk was my dad in a white lab coat.

"dad,"I exclaimed,"whats happening?"I asked him with a frown on my face.

"listen carefully and I'll explain everything,"i nod and he sighs,"from now on you'll be living at this school, you'll live with the person that becomes your partner,your partner will have to be a vampire an-"

"wait back track a second a what?"I ask.

He sighed"This school is for people with the best and rare quality blood and for vampires,also you have to do different exorcises together to escape the school or in other words graduate and i forgot to tell you chelsea will also be attending this school"I stared at him wasn't joking.

"so what do I do?"I ask.

"You have to find a partner but it'll difficult as most vampires have already been taken or chosen a partner"

I pondered for a while and asked"has chelsea got a partner yet?"

"yes"he told surprise here may be human but she has evil hidden powers that can make anyone do whatever she wants.

"how do I get a partner?"I asked my next question.

"you walk around the school hall were all the single humans are and wait"

"O...kay,"I said a bit unsure,"and what do I do once I get a partner if at all"

"you'll live with them and remember once a vampire says your his or hers you can't refuse and then your pair will go into the system and then you'll have assigned tasks"

"wait i might have to live with a _vampire boy"_I said concerned.

My dad nodded slowly.I gasped,I seriously hope Im partnered with someone at least a little normal despite being inhuman.

"But thats all for now,my vampire assistant will take you to the hall goodbye"he said and stood up and then suddenly I was in a hall with at least a hundred or so other were all wearing a black uniform.I sighed placed my hand down on my forehead and looked down,noticing that I wasn't wearing the same clothes as I was earlier,instead I was wearing the same uniform as everyone else.

I looked around me looking for the exit and saw it across the were a pair of double doors I started to walk towards them hoping nobody would notice me but as I walked towards them i heard footsteps approaching me from behind.I quickened my pace and arrived at the doors I pushed myself through them and started running.

I continued to run and looked behind me,nobody was there maybe I was just paranoid but could you blame me I was stuck in a school filled with vampires.

I shook my head"I am not doing this shit"I mutter to myself and start to run again.I ran for ten minuets straight before I bumped into somebody.

"Im sorry"I pant.

I look up at the person I ran into and was tall,with red eyes and had white hair which turned pink at the hair covered his right was quite good look-,oh fuck it he was down right HOT AS F!.I immediately noticed that he was a bad boy type as he didn't even wear the proper uniform and he just had the hard look about was wearing a white shirt that was ripped all the way round at the bottom,on top of the shirt he wore a black v-neck shirt that was also ripped and only covered half his then wore the school blazer and his sleazes were rolled also worn tight black skinny jeans and white leaver had on a necklace which held a gold key and a bracket on his left wrist.

I guessed he was a vampire as he didn't look like any other boy.I looked at his face and he seemed to look a little surprised and then he smirked and said "dibs,follow me"

"what?"I asked.I could see from inside the classroom he had just stepped out of that everyone inside was watching us.

"Follow me,human"he said in a firm voice.

I rolled my eyes and followed him.I had noticed that when i left with him the classroom that we had left behind burst out in groups of gossip.I wonder why they had been watching so intently and what the boy in front of me meant by in though I didn't notice that the boy with white hair had stopped and I walked straight into him,again.

"you need to start watching were your going,"he said and then leaned down,"Or is it that you want to get close"

A shiver ran through my spine and I blushed deeply making him laugh.

"shut up,I'll rip your fangs out of your mouth"I said without thinking and quickly covered m mouth with my had an amused look on his face as if he had an idea and I think he did.

He bend over me again and whispered in my ear"your mine now so I can do _anything _I want with you"

My face flushed a deeper shade of red and then he made it worse when he slid his arm around my waist and pulled me to breath was warm next to my face yet his touch was cold.I then decided that that was the best moment to push away and when I did he had a cocky smirk on his face.

I hardened my facial expression and said firmly"Im not some toy for your amusement"i considered his first reaction when I spoke out earlier and thought that he would probably do something similar and not do anything horrible but I was face tightened with a burning anger and he glared at he pulled his fist back and I closed my eyes shut waiting for the worst,fear building inside of me.

I heard a massive impact but felt no pain.I opened my eyes and saw his fist planted in the wall next to my head.

"holy shit"were the only words that could escape my pulled his fist out the wall and rubble fell with the motion.

"watch yourself"he said and walked over to a glass window in a wall which I hadn't noticed was a bell next the window which the boy with white hair pressed and there was a woman at the window and she slid the glass out of the way.

"what do you want "she said with a lazy tone.

"Ive found a partner"he said and looked at me his facial expression clearly telling me to come over which I did.

"whats her name?"the woman asked.

"Um..."he started then looked at me.

"Elodie"I told them and they both nodded.

"Subaru and Elodie," the woman said,"got it i'll put you in the system immediately and you human,"she said looking at me,"good luck with this one"she told me and nodded her head at the boy called Subaru and then disappeared.

"so what do I do now"I asked him.

"we're going to class"he said and walked away.

"hey wait"I said and rushed to keep up with him,shit these vampires were fast.

"from now on you'll be my partner,you'll live with me and do whatever I tell you to do"he said with a board expression.

Soon enough we arrived at the class that he walked out of earlier.I had also come to the conclusion that he was the type everybody avoided and was scared of despite that they were other this was probably true,I also thought that there must be some vampires that made fun of him and tried to pick a fight with him as he was the dark yet somewhat emotional type.I had seen it in his eyes earlier once you got past the anger in his red orbs there was just loneliness and sadness which was a bit depressing.

I walked in the classroom with subaru who had a hard and emotionless look on his stopped talking and stared at us.I looked around and then I hear a voice.

"uhf what are you doing here"I looked around the class searching for the source of the voice and then found it,it was chelsea.I sighed,this was gonna get complicated.

"hey chels,you now that girl"said a boy with blonde hair.

"unfortunately yes,she my sister,adopted sister nothing more than an adopted little whore"she said and made everybody laugh.I wasn't upset though,intact I had been waiting for her to call me adopted again so I could use my new come back.

"well at least dad chose me he's stuck with you"I say back which makes the class erupt in 'ohhhs',a few 'lols' and one 'damn,she went there'.

She glared at me and I glared at bitch really annoyed me sometimes.

The boy with blonde hair from a second ago stood up and said"yo subaru your bitch is upsetting my girl so I'm going to have to teach her a lesson"when he finished speaking he bared his fangs at me and advanced towards me but he didn't get far as subaru appeared and threw him to the other side of the room.

"you wont lay a finger on her"he moved to the sides of the room,avoiding the fight that was about to start.i was kind of surprised though,he sounded so protective and we only just met.

"oh look you finally got yourself a boyfriend,I was starting to worry that you were a lesbian"chelsea sneered at me.

I just glared at her and then returned my focus back to the fight were all they were doing was growling and baring their fangs at each other.I rolled my eyes this wasn't even a proper fight and I told them so too.

"what are you doing this isn't even a fight,"I said and walked up to subaru and pulled him back by the collar of his blazer so he was behind me,I then pointed at the other boy"and you,you self centred prick**(I knew he was one straight away,just by looking I could tell that he spent more time on his hair than I did my own)** don't use an excuse like'yo bitch is upsetting my girl'because the truth is you just want to show off and start a fight because your a dick so back the fuck up and leave us out of your sob story"I think what I said hit a nerve because the next thing I knew was that I was unconscious.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ LINE BREAK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Subaru's pov **

I was growling at kou when I suddenly felt pressure on my was Elodie, the moron what was she pulled me back and stood in front of me and pointed at kou"and you,you self centred prick,"well at least she got one thing right,"don't use an excuse like 'yo bitch is upsetting my girl' because the truth is you just want to show off and start a fight because your a dick so back the fuck up and leave us out of your sob story"The last part that she said made me want to laugh but then kou slapped her and she fell to the ground unconscious.

I stared down at her crumbled state and something inside of me clicked and I screamed.

I ran at kou with vampire speed and punched him with all my strength,even more than I had when I punched into the wall earlier.I could hear the crack of his nose as I punched went sailing across the room and smashed into the wall,leaving a crater in the bricks as he fell.I panted heavily from anger and glared down at his body wanting to rip him limb from limb but managed to decide against it and go help Elodie instead.

I walked over to her and crouched down were I then took her small figure into my arms and carried her bridal I walked out the door I stopped and looked at the girl that was supposed to be Elodie's sister and said"you tell him when he wakes up that if he ever hurts her again I'll kill him and also you should be ashamed of yourself"and with that being said I left the classroom.

I walked to were the boys dorms were and walked in.I didn't have far to go as my room was on the first floor.I reached my door and walked in.I was expecting to see another bed in the room as when you got a partner they put a bed in the room for them but I saw no on my bed was a girls night gown and a note which said:

'there are currently no more beds so you'll have to wait a maximum of 4 months before we can get a new one sort something out in the meantime'

"well great"I muttered to myself.

I laid Elodie down on the bed and started to take her clothes off.I then lifted her body and put the gown on her.I sighed this was going to be a pain in the ass tomorrow.I grabbed the covers to my double bed and pulled them back and laid Elodie down under the covers.I then removed my school blazer and my black and white shirts reviling my six pack.I slipped off my boots and got into bed and pulled the covers over me and Elodie.

I breathed deeply through my nose and smelled something amazing.I turned my head and placed my head in the crook of elodie's neck.I breathed in again and I was was her,her blood she smelt amazing all I wanted to do was bury my fangs in her body all over.I contained myself though and pulled my self away and put my hands underneath my head and closed my eyes.

Then suddenly I felt something warm at my side.I opened my eyes and saw Elodie's head and her little hand placed down on my was breathing softly and had a cute look on her defiantly a pain in the ass but maybe I could get used to sharing a bed.

**Hope you like that first chapter please review and i'll update as soon as I can **


	2. Chapter 2

sorry** it took long to update and please review,follow and favourite.**

**Elodie pov**

I was freezing yet hot at the same time.I know now that your all thinking that I'm on my period or something but I'm seemed that the top half of my body was cold and the lower half was warm and when I opened my eyes I found eyes slowly fluttered open and all I saw was white.I blinked my eyes a couple of times trying to get the blur out of my vision and when I did I realised what I was looking at.

A SIX PACK! and a well made one at was so easy to notice it was like it had been chiseled into a statue.I reclined my head to look up at the person who owned the six pack.I saw a sleeping face and a mop of white hair,Subaru.

That meant that all the things I saw weren't a dream and that I was stuck at a school and partnered up with a vampire bad boy/emo loner and that earlier I was knocked out by a vampire boy that was _obviously _going to screw with my sister,well this is fucking great.I just realised that I was laying on top of Subaru and that he had his arms wrapped around me tightly.

Honestly on any other day I would have dreamed to have a hot and topless boy hug me tightly in bed but today I just didn't feel like may be the fact that this guy was a vampire that could easily kill me at any moment or the fact that I was probably going to never leave this school, was also the fact that I felt as if I had done something that had made me noticed and that every vampire in this school was going to be out for my blood..._oooooohhhhhhh._

So not only did I feel like I did something that would get me noticed,I _did_ do such an idiot but this wasn't the time for that more importantly I was struggling to breathe under the grip of the super hot vampire that was holding me to him and I really needed the toilet.

"Subaru"I gasped,not even an inch.

"Subaru wake up you lazy fucker"I said more loudly this time.I still got no response.

I knew now that trying to wake him up verbally wasn't going to work so I would have to go to plan b and go by force.I lifted my head as high as it would go and then slammed it down onto his wasn't the best plan ever in fact it back fired,his body was like a rock and my head instantly pulsed in pain as it made contact with his body.

"Holy shit!"I screamed.I couldn't even bring my hands up to hold my head as they were being held down by the lifeless lump beneath me.I did,however, bite my lip so hard that it started to bleed and that's when Dracula decided to wake eyelids fluttered open and revealed breath taking beautiful red eyes.I saw his nostrils move and assumed he was sniffing the air.

"took your time,let me go!"I shouted. he looked down at me with a blank he did was stare into my eyes and then after that he averted his gaze to my bleeding bottom lip.

"what are you doing? let me go already"I said and started to then cocked his head to the side and his face changed from blank to slightly amused and the next thing I knew I was flipped over onto my back and my wrists were pinned down above my head and Subaru was hovering above me,his face inches away from mine.

"when the fuck did this happen?"I said looking around,doing my best to avoid his piercing gave a smirk and lowered his head the few inches and cupped my bottom lip in his eyes shot wide open in surprise and then I felt the sensation of his tongue slid along my bottom lip. although I knew that he was only after my blood I couldn't help but think that this was somewhat like a kiss.

I tried to free my self from his grip but he was too strong. he pulled back with the look of hunger and lust in his eyes and then slowly lowered his head down towards my neck as if he was teasing me.I had to stop this from happening,I didn't want to be bit.

"Oi, Dracula no biting"I said with a quiver in my voice and all he did was scoff.I stated to myself that if I couldn't use my hands then I would have to use my this guy was a vampire, he was still a guy and if my theory was right he still suffered the same pain as every other guy when this happened.

I positioned my leg and brought it up quickly,kneeing him in the treasure gasped and rolled off of me and clutched onto his pride.I sat up quickly and made a run for the door but too soon did Subaru appear in front of me looking very angry.

"what the fuck?"he screamed in my face and punched _another_ hole through _another _ hardened plaster fell to the floor and the dust that escaped from the wall got into my eyes, making them water.

"well,you see...um...uh...,"I said trying to think of a good answer that wouldn't get me killed,"I have no intention in being your blood bag and I was simply defending myself"I tell him confidently after thinking of a suitable answer.

Subaru glared at me making me want to run and hide but I held my my waist was in the presence of Subaru's hands and his lips were at my ear whispering.

"You have no right anymore,you belong to me and you're not just a blood bag I can do _anything _I want with you"

The last part made me shiver slightly and it caught his eye because he smirked.

"you're blushing you know that,right?"he said,his smirk became more devilish.

"Shut up,I'm not"I told him and looked down suddenly finding the floor very interesting.I saw him take a step back and I sighed in relief but then I noticed what I was wearing.

"What the hell am I wearing?"I questioned out loud.I was no longer wearing my clothes from the other day not even a bra but instead I was wearing a night ran through me as I wondered what had happened when I was knocked out.

"When the hell did this happen and who did it?"I asked frantically and pointed at my self with both hands.

Subaru's face started to tint slightly red and I don't think he was even aware.

"well I had to change you last night to go to bed"He said this calmly even though I knew that he was feeling slightly embarrassed on the inside.

"you did what!"I shouted with a horrified look on my face.

"Don't worry I was very..._sensible _about it and it didn't touch anything,"I stayed tight for a moment and then sighed out in relief,"much"he added the last bit as soon as I sighed and then he made me put my guard back up.

"I swear,if you did _anything _I will kill you"I said in an angry voice.

He scoffed "sure"

"I mean it"I said firmly.

He gave me a look which I couldn't identify and then he said"you didn't sound this way last night when you were cuddled up besides me"

I blushed slightly whilst he wore a smirk and then I asked "what was I doing in your bed in the first place?"

"you kept murmuring in your sleep how you wanted me to take you"He said and i raised my hand to slap him but he was too fast and caught my wrist mid swing.

"slow"was all he said and went back to the bed and laid down.

I stood there awkwardly and then walked over to him and asked"seriously"

He gave a frustrated sigh and opened one eye to look at next thing I know is that his has my wrist in his cold hand and he throws me onto the bed and rolls on top of me.

"They said that we have to wait 4 months for a new bed to come so in the mean time you have to sleep with me"

"4 _months"_ I exclaimed.

He smirked"what do you recon could happen in 4 months"

"nothing,"I said with a dry expression,"now get of or I'll knee you again"

"I doubt you'd do that because I'm already angry and if you do it again you don't know what I could do"he said all this whilst running his fingers down my thigh he took a change of pace from slow to grabbed the top of the back of my right calf with his left hand and pulled me to his waist whilst his right arm wrapped it's way around my face got closer to mine and I started to panic.

"hey n-"I shouted as he was about to kiss me but than I heard aloud banging from next door.

"oi you two shut up Im trying to sleep here"A male voice shouted out.

We both turned to the wall were we heard the shouting coming from and simultaneously shouted"go fuck yourself"

We both turned to look at each other,both of us frowning.I then realised how close his face was to mine and just how handsome he really was.I then chided myself for that absurd thought even though it was true.I was looking into his red eye as the other was hidden by his mop of hair.I started to blush and instead of staying tense I loosened up.

We continued to look into each others eyes for a few minuets before I broke the silence and my wall of hard to get.

"fuck it" and I closed my eyes and pushed my lips to 's head moved back slightly as a reaction to my action but he soon caught up with me and moved his lips with mine and pushed me down.I nipped at his lip and he pushed against me more aggressively.I then felt his tongue enter my mouth and explore.

We pulled away from each other for a second,both of us though I hated to admit it he was a good then stopped panting and had a determined look in his eye as he cocked his head to the side slightly and moved fast and resumed the kiss.I wrapped my arms around his neck with my right hand running through the back of his hair.

I tugged the back of his hair playfully and he growled which made me picked me up and used his fast vampire speed thingy and pushed me up against the wall whilst I wrapped my legs around his I said that I would have hated to admit that he was a good kisser but now I didn't really care he was just so good at it he was even better than..._oh shit._

My eyes shot open and my lips stopped moving.I quickly got off Subaru and pushed him away,panting.

At that exact moment the door burst open and walked in a boy with reddish/brownish hair and green wore a hat on top of his head and he was wearing a white shirt with two of the topmost buttons undone,a tie which hung loosely around his his shirt he wore a jacket which had white fur running around the rim of the hood and on top of the jacket he wore the school blazer and he wore black jeans which were rolled up to his was also wearing black plimsols with white soles and he had a piercing at the top of his ear.

"Subaru you bastard I heard you got yourself a piece of hot ass for a partner"I frowned at his words.

Suddenly the intruder looked in our direction,smirked and placed his hands on his hips.

"so it is true I guess you should be called little whore as yui already took little bitch"he said smirking with a perverted look in his eye.

"I don't like you"I told him immediately.

He suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of me"you're a feisty one I like you already"he said and moved himself and he liked my neck.

"wow back the fuck up"I said and placed my hand on his head and pushed him back.

He gave a sigh and he was blushing like crazy"you taste fantastic I may have to take you one of these days"

"no you won't"Subaru said defensively and used super speed to push him out the door and once he had succeeded he slammed the door and locked it.

"what was up with that guy?Is he into S&M or something but just without the pain"I asked.

Subaru's face tightened and said"both"

"great! why are there no normal vampires?"I asked rhetorically.

Subaru looked down at the floor"just make sure you don't let him touch you at all"

I raised my hands"don't have to tell me twice and who was that anyway?"I asked.

"that was Raito,my brother"he said plainly.

I was caught of guard for a second for some reason.

"your brother?"

"half brother, he has a different mom but we all have the same father"

"We?"I asked.

"There are six of us including Raito and myself"he told me.

"wonder what your family reunions are like"I said under my breath.

"I heard that"he said angrily.

"sorry"I said blushing.

"so what about the other four?"I asked trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"what?"he asked sounding oblivious.

"you said there were six of you;raito,you and four others what are they like?"I asked

He stayed silent for a second making me wonder if his family was a difficult subject but eventually he spoke up.

"the other four are;Ayato,Shu,Reiji and Kanato,"he started and continued,"shu's the oldest, Reiji the second son, them two have the same mother,then it's Ayato closely followed by kanato and then Raito them three have the same mum and they're triplets and then Im the last son and I have a separate mother from all of them,"he paused for a second probably wondering what to say next,"They all go to this school too but if you can try to avoid them,"He told me warningly,"Shu is very lazy and is always listening to the violin and then reiji is uptight and very strict he's too formal for my liking,then you have ayato who is a mega self-centred prick and always refers to himself as 'yours truly' which I can't stand and every time he says it i want to kill him,next in is kanato he's quite short,carrys around a teddy and looks nothing like his twins and then lastly there's raito who's a pervert and will not hesitate to bite you so stay away,not just from him but from all of them"he said all this with a hard expression but a pleading look in his eyes.

"I'll try my best but I think that your brother may have already told all your other brothers"I told him.

He nodded "thats probably true so keep your guard up at all times and its not just my brothers you have to worry about,"he told me and I frowned at him,"you remember kou from the other day,"I think he was talking about the boy that knocked me out and the one that was partnered up with my 'sister'.

"yeah that ass"

"yeah well from now on he'll be targeting you and I'm sure he'll have told his other three brothers whats happened already too"I groaned in defeat,I'm so unlucky.

There was a silence that piled it's way into the room and made the air uneasy.

"um where are my clothes?"I asked him.

He pointed to a chair and I saw my clothes and went over and picked them up.

"and where's the bathroom?"I asked.

"why?"he asked...really? just wow really?

"Isn't it obvious?"i asked him.

He shook his head and I seriously wanted to punch him.

"I need to get changed"I told him frustrated.

"you can get changed here"he told me.

"as if you can go screw yourself"

"watch your tone or you'll be punished"he told me and I just rolled my eyes.

"where is the bathroom?"I asked him again in a polite sarcastic voice.

"out the door and in the door in front of you"he said whilst sitting down on the window seal and looking out at the rain which bombarded the night.

"see that wasn't so hard"I murmured and walked out into the hallway and then into the door opposite me.

I quickly got changed back into my uniform that I was given the other day and went back into Subaru's room were I found him wearing his clothes from yesterday.

"lets go"

"go?go where its the middle of the night"i asked as he dragged me out the room.

"to school"he said and locked the door

"why?"I asked again.

"because this is a night school and we slept all day so school's at night"he said this as if it were obvious which it really wasn't.

I stayed silent right up until the moment when Subaru went flying down the corridor and I was pushed up against a wall with a hand at my throat.I then felt a wet substance drag along my neck which I identified as someones tongue.

"raito was right you do taste good"

"go fuck yourself"I gasped at him,struggling to breathe.

"he was also right about you being quite the lively one but yours truly will make you obedient after I've finished being your first experience for everything"he said with a evil look in his eyes.

"that won't be possible I've already taken her lips"a voice said which I recognised as Subaru's .

The boy who I presumed was Ayato because he had called himself 'yours truly' dropped me and faced Subaru.

"well that was a bit rude of you"Ayato said.

They glared at each other for what seemed like forever and I decided to break the silence.

"actually..."I said and they both looked at me and then I heard a voice.

"Elodie?"My eyes widen in shock as I hear the familiar voice and looked down the was wa- oh shit how unlucky could one girl get.I started to mouth every curse word in my range of vocabulary as he walked towards me.

"what are you doing here?"He asked me.

"um...well...uh"I stuttered.

"what do you want ruki?"Subaru asked in a firm voice.

"calm yourself emo"he said.

Well in was nice to know they got along,please not sarcasm.

"wait ruki are you a vampire?"I asked him.

He was silent for second and then said"yeah"

"well that's for letting me know"I told him.

Subaru had a confused look on his face and asked"do you two know each other?"he said this with hatred in his voice.

"Uh yeah he's um...er...he's my boyfriend"I said in a high pitch tone.

Subaru looked at me and had pain,anger and confusion all mixed up into one expression.

Ayato scoffed out a laugh turned around on his heal and left.

"what?"Subaru said in disbelief.

"I can expl-"But he was already gone leaving me alone with my boyfriend in an awkward situation.

**Hope you like that chapter please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey merry christmas is your christmas present from me and i hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry for taking so long to update but i was unsure how to start this chapter off considering the events that occurred in the last but I'm ready now so please R&R.**

**Elodie's pov **

My life was screwed.I had made out with one vampire and completely forgot that I had a boyfriend...who was also a also happened to be stuck at this school that I was dragged to and had been my reason for making my life so god damn complicated.I could also hear the distance whispering voice of my father sometimes as I cursed and swore in the name of christ.

His voice would often say things like '_do not curse in the name of christ' or 'Pray to god with all your heart and he may have mercy' _and there was also '_This is the lords way of punishing you for your sins'._

Let me explain my father was very religious however me,not so could be christian,a catholic,a hindu maybe even a fuckin buddha but no matter what you were I couldn't have really given a flying fuck. I wasn't against any religion I just wasn't religious when I heard this my fathers voice in my head I had the same respond to every statement.

for number one it would be: _'don't curse'_ fuck off i'll swear all I want.

for two: _'pray to God'_ I'm not even sure there is a fucking god,'_he may have mercy' _I don't want him to _may _have mercy I just want him to have mercy.

And three would be: '_lords way of punishing you' _this is some fucked up way of being punished,'_for you sins'_ what fucking sins what have I done thats so bad that you threw me into a school like fish and fucking shark.

Not only was I in a bad situation with Subaru and my boyfriend but you remember that blond prick from the other him. yeah of all people to be related to he just had to be my boyfriends little brother.I have officially won the most awkward situation award of the year. ever since Subaru found out that ruki was my boyfriend he's been ignoring me and won't even look at me.

Then again it was my fault. I looked at my situation from a different persons perspective it looked like I was leading him on and then I thought about how I was only supposed to be his food.I was just so muddled up and I didn't know what to the moment I was ditching class because I really couldn't handle having to see not only Subaru's face but chelsea's and kou's too.

Them prats can fuck off.

I had been been aimlessly wandering the school halls for who knows how quiet footsteps echoed around the empty corridor which gave me a shiver down my spine as it was dark and this place was really creepy.I was reminded of a film I had once watched were the story revolved around five high school students that had all broke into their school at night to set up pranks as new students would be joining the following morning and instead of pranks they were chased around school by a chainsaw wielding maniac who also used spikes and hung others too.

Whilst's I was in thought and not really paying any attention to where I was going I walked into a very solid and hard mass and fell on my ass like an idiot.

"Oh shit" I mumbled as my coaxes bone started to hurt.

I looked up to see what I walked into and I had never felt like jumping out of a four story window so much in my only I had been paying attention instead of thinking about horror movies then I would have turned right around and walked the other way.

"Subaru"I had a unreadable expression on his tension was so thick you could cut it with a just looked down at me and nothing else then he finally spoke.

"Watch where your going"and then he tried to make his way pass me but I grabbed onto his arm and I swear I could feel his muscles tense up.

"what do you want?"he asked me with a board expression.

"will you please listen to me"I asked moved his head from side to side as if he was pondering but then came right out with a big fat...

"No"and he started to stalk off.

I scoffed and watched him go and I couldn't stop the words that rolled off my tongue as I did so.

"your so predictable,your just some loner, emo,ass,prick,jerk off that has family problems as well as anger problems and can't even listen to a girl thats trying to apologise to you and you wonder why you have no life"when I had finished my speech Subaru had arrived at the end of the hall and was about to disappear around the corner but instead he disappeared and then reappeared in front of me were we then were both suddenly in our room.

"what the fuck"I said taking in my was some crazy ass shit just now.I felt Subaru's strong hands on my shoulders and he pushed me into the wall,Hard.I looked him in the face and all I saw was utter rage but in his eyes I could also see...longing and loneliness.

"Don't act like you know me and don't dare speak that way to me your my property so you what I like and what I want is for you to leave my alone and you called me all those things but your a bitch yourself,what sort of person starts playing tonsil tennis with one person and then later goes and meets up with her boyfriend in front of that person?"He shouted all this in my face and I couldn't help but get angry myself and start shouting as well.

"Fuck off! your acting like your jealous all I am to you is your fucking food which,by the way,I don't plan on being and as for the whole situation with you and ruki I forgot I even had a boyfriend because,I'm not sure if you knew this or not but,before I was brought here I was in a car crash and I was then knocked unconscious and when I woke up I was in this school so I didn't really think about the fact that I had a boyfriend"I shout all this out and Subarus features soften,only slightly.

"still..."he said quietly and slowly.

"see you don't even have any reason to be mad anymore"I told him hoping that he'll believe me.

His eyes wondered to look skywards as if he was looking for another excuse to be mad at me but eventually he looked back down at me.

"I want an apology"he said.

"I'm sorry" and I genuinely meant it. I didn't want him to hate me for some reason.

"not good enough"he told me,a board expression on his face but I could also see a hint of amusement.

"oh come on what else do you want?"that question was a BIG mistake.

"Im thirsty"he told me.

Then they're was me,totally oblivious to the situation.

"I'll buy you some water and then we forgive and forget"I said and made my way to the door but he caught onto my arm.

"I don't want water"he said.

"then what do yo-...ooohhhhhhhh"I said realisation hitting me in the face and I tried to run away but of course that was never going to work.I felt his big, cold hand grip my wrist and wrenched me back and I fell back onto the sat down next to me and I tried to get up and run but he just pulled me back again and sat me down on his lap so it looked like i was straddling him.

He hugged my body and pulled me close to him and he started to whisper in my ear making the hairs on my neck stand up.

"You don't know how hard it is to hold it in"his breath tickled my skin and made my pulse rise.

"Ive been holding it for so long,I can't take it anymore your blood smells so good,its intoxicating"he told me.

"holding it in?its only been,what, four days since i got here you can hold on a bit longer"I try to convince him but he wasn't having any of it.

"Just thinking about it is enough to make me go crazy"he says,ignoring me.I try to wiggle and pry myself from him but he was just to strong and the more I resisted the tighter he held onto me.

"can't...breathe"I hesitated for a second and released me slightly,just enough for me to be able to lowered his head from my ear to my kissed my neck gently and slowly giving me goosebumps.I then felt something wet and guessed that he had licked me.I knew then that he was about to bite me and I raised my arms and held onto his neck and whispered.

"wait Subaru,"I said and he stopped for a second to listen to what I had to say,"if your going to do it...be gentle"I told him shaking on the inside with fear.

"don't worry,i'll make it the most pleasurable thing you've ever felt"and then he sunk his fangs into my neck.

At first it was like needles being shoved into your skin and then having them tugged out as he sucked the blood from after a couple of seconds the pain disappeared and was replaced by a more gentler sucking if he didn't bite into me he was just sucking my skin and giving me a hickey.I could tell right now that a masochist would love to be in my position.

Subaru started to moan into my neck with pleasure and it made my pulse pick up with excitement.I could also tell that Subaru was trying his best to make sure it didn't hurt because I was pretty sure that if he bit into me whilst he was angry then it wouldn't feel good at all and would just hurt,a my head started to feel light his fangs separated themselves from my neck and he licked away the blood that travelled down my neck.I flinched slightly as it stung when his tongue licked over the marks that he left.

Subaru chuckled slightly and and whispered in my ear with a sexy undertone"your blood was so warm,you were getting excited weren't you"

I blushed and said"as if" and tried to stand up but he pulled me back down and looked me in the face.

"i've got an idea"he told me.

"whats that"I asked, interested.

"to keep on doing what we did the other day"he told me,making me catch my breath.

"your asking me to cheat on my boyfriend,no"I told idea was ridiculous.

"but you've already cheated on him"he counter attacked.

"that doesn't count"I tell him.

"come on,we can keep it private nobodies gotta know,it can be our little secret and you deserve better than _ruki"_he tried to convince me again and I could feel myself giving in but i still tried to push the subject away.

"what makes you think that your better than Ruki?"I asked him

"well for one who's a better kisser?"he asked me.

Shit.

He caught me out there.

Subaru nodded"I'll take the silence as a yes to me and i'll also take it as a compliment as it was my first kiss"

I was eyes opened slightly was his first kiss.I took his first was too good to be a first kiss.

"first?"I asked again not really believing him.

He nodded his was telling the !

"awwwww,"I said as if I was looking at a little baby,"you were so inexperienced and immature"

He frowned at me and said"yeah but i was still good at it and can we get back to the main point"

"Main point?"I asked having already forgotten what we were originally talking about.

"about me being something a bit extra"he said with a right i remember now.

"no besides who would ever agree to that anyway"I said and I think he took it the wrong way.I think that he thinks that I was saying no to him but i wasn't I was saying no to he didn't know that and pushed me off of him and started to make way for the put his hand on the handle and turned around and said.

"Fine but just so you know whilst you weren't here ruki got with a couple of girls who didn't have partners,"he said and I stood up and I felt myself shatter slightly,"so you keep telling me its bad to cheat but tell that to your own boyfriend"and then he turned around but before he could leave I managed to catch up to him and grab his sleeve and pull him back inside the room.

"what!"he actions made me flinch and made me feel worse inside.

"did he really do that?"I asked,on the brink of tears.

Subaru's expression softened and he looked down to the carpet telling me he wasn't lying.I nodded letting the truth settle in.I took a deep breath and blinked away the tears that brimmed my eyes.

"you know two can play at his own game"Subaru's voice said.

I frowned and looked up at him and the next thing I knew Subarus lips were pushed to first i was surprised but then I gave into him and kissed him tongues explored each others mouths.I gasped when I felt one of Subaru's fangs graze over my tongue and I felt him a while I had to pull away to breathe.I panted and looked into his red orbs.

"I'll do it"I told him and he ruki cheated then i'll cheat and at the same time i was gonna find a way to make him suffer.

"I forgot to tell you something"Subaru said

"what?"I asked

"your in deep shit for skipping lessons"he told me and I grimaced.

"great"I mumbled.

"oh and we have P.E in ,like,5 minuets so hurry up"he told me and my eyes got wide and I was about to start running to the gymnasium but Subarus arm snaked its way around me and pulled me back.

"just joking its just a normal lesson and I can take you"he told me and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you gonna use that fast vampire thingie again?"I asked him.

He frowned"thats not what it is its teleportation"

"That is awesome but whatever lets go edward"I tell him and he frowns again.

"Edward?"He asked

"Edward cullen from twilight"I tell him and he rolls his eyes and teleports us.

In the blink of an eye we're standing in front of our class room and Subaru leads the way we're inside I started to remember the events that occurred the other day and how I hadn't been in the classroom ever the teacher thought so too because he commented on it.

"so you finally decided to join the class did you and what is your excuse young lady"the old geezer asked me.

"uh-"I tried to think of an excuse but then Subaru spoke for me.

"she's been resting from an injury that she got on her first day" he said and the teacher believed him and little did I know Subaru was making rude gestures to kou from across the room.I elbowed Subaru in the side to get his attention and when I did he leaned down slightly and I whispered.

"How long has that been sitting on your shelf of lies?"i asked him and he smiled,showing off his perfect white teeth.

I then hear kou from across the room.

"slut"But when he said it he made fake coughing noises.I didn't really care but I felt like insulting him so...

"cough prick,ass hole,dickhead cough"I said not even bothering to actually cough.

He glared at me and I glared at him.I took my eyes way from him to look at the floor and spoke.

"I can't do it anymore, my eyes,God so ugly,so ugly"I said and the class erupted in fits of laughter and snickers.

Suddenly Kou was in my face about to hit me but Subaru caught him by the throat and threw him away from me.

"fuck off jack ass"Subaru told him.

"just you two wait one of these days I'll fuck your lives up so bad if thats even possible"he said and in that split second I thought of a come back.

"Sorry what did you say?me and Subaru don't speak the language bullshit"

"all right thats enough take your seats"The teacher said interrupting our argument.

I did what I was told and sat down next to Subaru at the back of the class.I didn't pay any attention to the teacher and instead looked outside at the midnight's pouring rain and as I watched i could only think of the same thing over and over.

My life is fucked.

**Hope you guys enjoyed ****that chapter please review and have a great christmas xxxxx**


End file.
